Deathwing
thumb|right|Deathwing Ødeleggeren (Neltharion den Sorte, Jord-Vokteren) Deathwing Ødeleggeren' (originalt Neltharion Jord-Vokteren) er en av de fem Drage Aspektene, og leder for black dragonflight. For tusener av år siden, var Neltharion gitt i oppgave av Titanen Khaz'goroth å beskytte jorden og de dype stedene i Azeroth. Men drevet gal av Old Gods, gikk han mot Aspektene under War of the Ancients, og fanget biter av deres sjeler i Dragon Soul. Blandt mennesker og dragerblir navnet has hvisket med frykt og avsky. Under Andre Krig, tok Deathwing form som Lord Daval Prestor, på jakt etter den ledige tronen til Alterac og etter hvert muligheten til å knuse Alliansen av Lordaeron. Under hendelsene i boken Day of the Dragon, blir Dragon Soul ødelagt, og Deathwing beseiret av de andre Aspektene. Hans nåværende tilholdssted og agenda er ukjent. Biografi Tidlig Historie Neltharion var opprinnelig en mektig drage valgt av Khaz'goroth til å ha ansvar for å vokte jorden og de dype stedene i verden. Han ble gitt makt av Titanene sammen med de andre Drage Aspektene. I fredelige tider, var Neltharion's visdom og styrke velkjent, han var kjent som Neltharion Earth-Warder, en stor beskytter av landet. Så kom galskapen som rev i stykker Neltharion's tanker, skap av en ukjent krise fra fortiden, som forandret ham og hans art for alltid. Den ultimate grunnen for hans fall er ukjent; noen sier et kjært barn døde for hans øyne, andre sier en ond relikvie forvridde hans tanker. Det går også rykter om at han fant fengslet til Old Gods. De indre stemmene til de tre Old gods overbeviste ham om at han ville få uendelig makt om han tjente dem. Stemmene gjorde ham paranoid selv ovenfor hans egen black dragonflight. Uansett grunn, Neltharion opphørte å eksistere, og tok opp et nytt navn på bittert grunnlag. Han ble Deathwing og hans undersåtter kom under en tyrann. Da han ble forvandlet til ondskap, gikk han mot sin skjebne og spredte lidelse der han kunne. Selv om han allerede hadde et navn, hadde han valgt tittelen Deathwing for å vise hans hat og hensikter mot de yngre rasene. War of the Ancients Neltharion har kontroll over landet, og alle dens former, inkludert lava. Hans hoved angrep, som de i hans dragonflight, er å bruke pusten som en lava kanon. Han kanleve i vulkaner og steder med enorme temperaturer. Neltharion ønsket en verden hvor bare han og hans dragonflight med noen lojale tjenere eksisterte — en verden der alle andre dragonflights var døde, og hvor Ysera og Alexstrasza ville være hans slaver. Old Gods overbeviste Neltharion om å lage Dragon Soul. Med hjelp fra gobliner, lagde Neltharion en simpel gylden disk av Neltharion's blod og skapt i goblinenes smier dypt inne i jorden. Styrket av Neltharion's magi, ble den simple gylne disken skjermet magisk så ingen av de andre Drage Aspektene kunne se inn i den. Det var ren ondskap i den, fra Old Gods. Det er ukjent hva som var fra Old Gods i disken. Neltharion fanget en demon fra Den Brennende Legion under War of the Ancients og plasserte Dragon Soul på dens panne. Demonen ble opslukt, med bare aske og skalle. Neltharion fjernet disken fra skallen. Tilbake i tilholdsstedet til Drage Aspektene, overbeviste Neltharion Malygos om å hjelpe ham med de andre Drage Aspektene. Alle ga en del av seg til Dragon Soul, inkludert alle drager av deres dragonflight. Neltharion foreslo at Dragon Soul disen kunne bli et mektig våpen mot demonene fra Den Brennende Legion. Neltharion, Drage Aspektene og deres dragonflights fløy mot Zin-Azshari hvor natt alvene holdt tilbake demonene. Ancients hadde ikke kommet. Med himmelen full av drager, trodde natt alvene seier var innen rekkevidde. Ledet av den sorte dragen Neltharion, ventet dragene på hans første angrep. Neltharion grep Dragon Soul og sendte sine destruktive krefter gjennom den, slik av den voldsomme magien drepte de fleste demonene. Drage Aspektene så forferdet på at han også rev i stykker natt alvene og deres allierte sammen med demonene. Neltharion avslørte hans forræderi til sist. Han var den eneste som ikke hadde gitt sin sjel til Dragon Soul. Med disken i hans kommando forventet han at alle raser og demonene knelte for ham. Drage Aspektene angrep Neltharion i et forsøk på å ta Dragon Soul fra ham og snakke ham til fornuft. Malygos' Blå Dragonflight omringet Neltharion, men med et sving med Dragon Soul ble de massakert. Det neste svinget med Demon Soul paraliserte alle dragonflight og Drage Aspektene i luften, som gjorde dem ute av stand til å snakke eller bevege seg. Bare Alexstrasza ble tillatt av Neltharion til å snakke når han ønsket. Den voksende korrupsjonen i Neltharion's hjerte forvridde hans kropp, da den stolte dragen forandret seg likt slik Sargeras hadde forandret seg og intatt et mer demonisk utseende. Neltharion's kropp åpnet seg, hvilket avslørte hans glødende hjerte, og magma og ild strømmet fra brystet hans. Øynene gikk i flammer, som demonstrerte hans makt og ondskap. Slik ble Deathwing Ødeleggeren født, og Dragon Soul ble omdøpt: Demon Soul. Ødeleggeren Deathwing gikk til angrep på Drage Aspektene og deres dragonflight, og spredte dem omkring. I desperasjon, skjermet Aspektene seg til og med fra hverandre. Deathwing's forræderi hadde skremt Aspektene, og deres frykt for å ende opp som Malygos holdt dem skjult. Deathwing returnerte til hans tilholdssted under fjellet. Hans kontakt med Demon Soul rev ikroppen hans, så Goblinene smidde en rustning av adamantium for å holde på Deathwing's rasende makt. Bare adamantium plater kept holdt makten fra å ødelegge kroppen hans. Old Gods hadde manipulert Deathwing til å lage Demon Soul, men deres sanne hensikt var at demonene skulle informere Sargeras om makten i våpenet brukt mot dem. Sargeras ville forutsigbart ønske at Demon Soul skulle styrke portalen han trengte til Azeroth. Ved å få Demon Soul til å styrke portalen, håpet de tre Old Gods å unnslippe deres fengsel under planeten. Men Malfurion Stormrage brukte Emerald Dream til å finne Deathwing's leir og stjal Demon Soul fra den sorte dragen. Malfurion kunne høre stemmene til Old Gods komme fra Demon Soul, lokkende ham til å bruke makten. Han brukte Demon Soul til å unslippe ved å åpne en utgang i fjellet. Illidan og Varo'then fanget Malfurion og tok Demon Soul. Varo'then, erstatteren til Lord Xavius, holdt Demon Soul på veien til Zin-Azshari. Under reisen kunne til og med Varo'then føle Old Gods. Tilbake i plasset, ga Varo'then Demon Soul til Mannoroth, generalen i Legionens hær. Den ble brukt på portalen som skulle få Sargeras til Azeroth. Etter at Legionen ble beseiret, forseglet Drage Aspektene Demon Soul med deres kraft, og Deathwing kunne aldri bruke den igjen. Relikvien ble gjemt av Malfurion på Drage Aspektenes bønn. Ikke lenger i stand til å bruke relikvien eller finne den, sverget Deathwing å drepe nesten alt liv og legge planeten i grus. Med hans krefter over jorden skapte Deathwing vulkaner som sammen med kraften i Evighetens Brønns eksplosjon sank Kalimdor under vannet. Legender om Deathwing hevder at som Earth-Warder, formet Deathwing landet så rasene aldri måtte gå til krig for ressurser. Da han ble gal, senket Deathwing fjellene og ga rasene muligheten til å drepe. Han la fruktbar jord i ruiner og tvang rasene til å kjempe for føde. Deathwing's tiltak ga noe alle rasene ble påviket av siden: krig. Krig, Igjen Ti tusen år senere, under Andre Krig tok han form som Lord Prestor for å bli konga av Alterac. På slutten av krigen, ble Deathwing og hans drager fanget i Blackrock Spire. Etter at Ner'zhul gjenåpnet portalen til Azeroth, beordret han ødeleggelsen av Alliansen stasjonert i Blackrock Spire, for å frigi Deathwing og hans avkom, for å få nye drager som allierte. Deathwing allierte seg som takk med Horden, og hjalp dem med flere nøkkel kamper for å skaffe to relikvier, som de trengte for å opprette portaler til nye verdener. De flyktet så tilbake til Dark Portal. Deathwing endte opp i en kamp med magikere fra Dalaran og ble beseiret, fellende ned i havet (de fleste i rådet trodde han døde), men overlevde og dro gjennom Dark Portal til Draenor. Han trodde verdenen var trygg for hans avkom, og etterlot svart drage egg. Mens han var på sin fjell øy, ble han angrepet av styrkene til Kurdran og Alleria, og nok en gang beseiret. Og nok en gang overlevde. Flyktede tilbake til Azeroth, gjenopptok han rollen som Lord Daval Prestor, adelsmannen. Like etterpå åpnet Ner'zhul hensynsløst flere portaler på Draenor som rev planeten i filler. Energien forandret Deathwing's egg, hvilket resulterte i nether drakes: delvis fysiske, med evnen til å skifte med det fysiske og astrale plan. Uten Deathwing's ledelse, har nether drakes først nå begynt å finne sin plass i Outland. Day of the Dragon En eller annen gang under Andre Krig, oppdaget Deathwing Demon Soul's skjulested. Selv om han ikke kunne bruke den, forsto han at han kunne manipulere noen til å gjøre det. Og han fant de perfekte verktøyene: orkene i Dragonmaw Klanen. Kryll, en goblin tjener av Deathwing, ble sendt for å infiltrere Dragonmaw Klanen og tjene warlock Nekros Skullcrusher. Nekros endte opp med å bli manipulert av Kryll til å gjøre Deathwing's ønsker. Nekros ble gitt Demon Soul av hans høvding, Zuluhed Whacked, som trodde warlock'en ville ha mer lykk med å bruke den enn shamanen hadde. Selv om Nekros ikke hadde noen ide om makten han hadde, var han i stand til å bruke den nok til å kidnappe Alexstrasza, hennes eldste konsort Tyranastrasz og flere egg. Goblinen tjente som en "rådgiver" til Nekros, hviskende ideer til orken for å få ham til å hjelpe Deathwing's plan. Deathwing brukte mange midler til å manipulere trollmannen Rhonin. Han reddet den unge mage, og dermed Falstad Dragonreaver og Vereesa Windrunner, flere ganger, håpende å få dem nærme nok Dragedronningen til at han kunne enten fange eller drepe henne. Rhonin ble også manipulert av den røde dragen Korialstrasz, Deathwing's nemesis, for å frigi Korialstrasz's elsker Alexstrasza, fanget i Grim Batol. Deathwing prøvde å skremme orkene til å tro at menneskene skulle angripe, så de skulle flytte Alexstrasza, og de enda viktigere eggene, nord til Dun Algaz, som ville gjøre henne og eggene sårbare. Deathwing å stjele Alextrasza's nyeste egg for å skape en ny dragonflight — selv med de røde skjellene til Dragedronningen, ville de oppdrettes av Deathwing og bære hans hat mot de dødelige rasene. Men han feilet. Rhonin oppdaget svakheten til Demon Soul og ødela ham, og friga dermed all kraften dragene hadde gitt tusener av år siden. Deathwing tok retrett med fire sinte Drage Aspekter i hælene. Det sies å være lenge til han skaper kaos igjen. Onyxia og Nefarian, avkom av Deathwing og herrer av Black Dragonflight som erstatning for deres far, prøver å kontrollere verden. Onyxia's leir er i Wyrmbog i sydlige Dustwallow Marsh på Kalimdor, mens Nefarian's leir er Blackrock Spire, på toppen av Blackrock Mountain i Burning Steppes. Onyxia poserer som menneskelig rådgiver for barnekongen av Stormwind under navnet Lady Katrana Prestor (etter hennes fars alias under Alterac krisen). Nefarian poserer som Lord Victor Nefarius, Mester av Blackrock Mountain. Han klarte å ta kontroll over Blackrock Klanen som tjener ham. Nefarian ønsker å kontrollere lavre Blackrock Mountain, for å ødelegge Dark Iron Dvergene og Ragnaros. Så snart det er klart, planlegger Nefarian å gå etter verden. Om Deathwing, er ikke noe kjent. Ikke engang hans avkom vet. Han kan være i skjul, men han kan også være fanget av Alexstrasza i Grim Batol. Sant eller ikke, lar ikke Alexstrasza og Rød Dragonflight noen nærme seg Grim Batol, for de beskytter noe innenfor festningens mur. Han kan ha returnert til Draenor siden prortalene stengte. Aspektene kan nøle med å drepe ham, ettersom konsekvensene er uforutsigbare. Lord Daval Prestor thumb|Daval Prestor under Beta-fasen For en tid under Andre Krig, forkledde Deathwing som den menneskelige adelsmannen Lord Prestor, og prøvde å få kontroll over nasjonen Alterac (Alterac hadde blitt overtatt av Alliansen etter Lord Perenolde's forræderi) ved å ekte Calia Menethil, datter av Kong Terenas. Gjennom magi, gjorde han seg utrolig populær hos Kong Terenas og adelen (inkludert, overraskende, Genn Greymane av Gilneas, og Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore av Kul Tiras) med stor innflytelse i styringen av landene. Ved skjult magi tvang han de menneskelige lederne til å gjøre ham konge av Alterac. Hans mål var å få makt i Alliansen, så ha kunne ødelegge den innenfra. Han prøvde å starte ved å få Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Gilneas og Kul Tiras mot Kirin Tor i Dalaran - som Deathwing så på som en trussel mot hans nye identitet. Da Deathwing ble tvunget i skjul, var han ikke lenger i stand til å holde oppe forkledningen. Lord Prestor forsvant sporløst, og Deathwing's innflytelse over adelen med ham, selv om hans datterOnyxia følgte farens fotspor ved åta opp Prestor navnet for å manipulere Alliansen. Den eneste som fullt ut oppdaget identiteten var drage trollmannen Krasus, den dødelige formn til Korialstrasz (så antakelig vet Alexstrasza også). Men Kirin Tor klarte å oppdage at han var en mektig person i menneskelig form. Mage Rhonin gjenkjente formen Deathwing tok som Daval Prestor, men kjente ikke navnet. Thrall's møte med Deathwing Thrall kan ha møtt Deathwing, men historien har aldri blitt fortalt. I følge GameSpot, skulle nåværende Horde Warchief Thrall møte Deathwing for å måle styrke, i det avlyste spillet Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans. Om det er en del av sagaen eller ikke erukjent, siden ingen annen kilde kan støtte møtet mellom de to. Grunnen til at Deathwing røyker på en hookah her er grunnet 'dårlig kommunikasjon', selv om Blizzard bestemte å la det stå. Nåværende Tilholdssted Deathwing's nåværende tilholdssted er offer for mye spekulasjon. Ingen vet hvor han er... *Grim Batol; som "...has the distinction of being the last place that the evil black dragon Deathwing was spotted. I do not believe that he is dead - perhaps the red dragons have taken him captive?". *Daval Prestor's Kongedømmet i nordre Lodaeron. Kanskje det er litt sannhet i Deathwing's løgner til rådet i Alliansen, og at han faktisk kom fra nordre Lordaeron. *Gilneas; fra da Genn Greymane sponset Deathwing som Lord Prestor. *Mount Kajaro (Kezan); fordi Deathwing's vanlige tilholdssted er i en vulkan, med mange goblin tjenere. *Deathwing's Lair; Deathwing har vært borte fra grotten hans i flere år. (Boken er uklar i om det er grotten i Azeroth, eller grotten i Outland.) *Mount Hyjal; Da Malfurion utforsket Barrow Deeps under Mount Hyjal, møtte han yngre svarte drager, "spawn of Deathwing" som hadde slått seg ned i grottene. I sonen i spillet uten tilgang i Mount Hyjal, er det en inngang lik den til Onyxia's Lair som en stor drage skalle. Dette er sagt å skulle være Deathwing's Lair på Azeroth og hans potensielle hjem, grunnen til "spawn of Deathwing" i fjellet. *Wyrmrest Templet (Dragonblight); Det er rykter om at eldgamle Deathwing dro tilbake til Northrend. Han landet i Dragonblight, på toppen av Wyrmrest Templet, og erklært at han var døden nær, for å bli med de andre allerede der. Dette er likevel bare et rykte. *Fortsatt i ledelse; noen svarte drager hevder å få jevne ordre fra ham (selv om ingen har blitt bekreftet)... *Død; Noen svarte drager antar Deathwing er død og at en ny monark må bli vanlgt i deres flight. Mange tror han faktisk er drept. *Noen fans lurer på om Deathwing er en av de armerte sorte dragene spiddet på påler i Dragons' End, selv om det er ekstremt usannsynlig at en større saga figur har død som et uidentifisert lik uten at noe nevner hans død (for ikke å nevne at det er flere). *Caverns of Time; noen sier han kriger med Nozdormu, med Infinite Dragonflight i sin kommando, og at forvandlingen han fikk gjennom Demon Soul kan ha vært grunnen til en ny type drage. Hvem hans make i så fall er, er ukjent. Muligens en bronse hunn, som ville forklare de lignende evnene til de svart-skinnede i infinite flight. Men nye avsløringer i World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade kan ha gitt oss mer informasjon. Navn og Titler Han refereres mest til som "Deathwing" av majoriteten av vesner. Bare noen få trollmenn, natt alver, og drager kaller ham "Neltharion." Men over tid har Deathwing has blitt gitt navn inkludert, men antakelig ikke begrenset til: * Neltharion Earth-Warder * Neltharion Forræderen * Deathwing Ødeleggeren * Xaxas (natt alv navn; bokstavelig "kaos", "raseri" "elementært rasri" på Darnassiansk). * Blods Skygge (ork navn) * Lord Daval Prestor/Kong Prestor den Første, Hersker av Alterac. (menneskelig form) * Den Sorte Svøpe (brukt blandt drager) Sitater *"Yes and you will press him time and time again with it, will you not?" (In a discussion about whether Nozdormu should be granted more time for his choirs or not) *"I am power incarnate! You are nothing but shadows of the past!" *"Have you not been through enough? Will you continue to fight what you cannot defeat?" *"What are they to me — or, for that matter, even you? I will never understand that!" *"I have faced the ravages of time, the curse of nightmares, and the mists of sorcery, thanks to the others! What weapons do you bring?" *"You know me... but I do not know you. You would speak against me... make the others see me as you do... you would have them distrust their comrade of old... their brother... You will not be allowed to spread any of your malicious falsehoods..." *"No! I will say what will be done from here on! I, not you, Alexstrasza! Be silent!" *"After I have slain all of you, I shall take your eggs, Alexstrasza, and create my perfect world!" *"Do you like fire? I'm full of it." *"Hear me, vermin! Hear me and pray! I am Neltharion! I am your god!" *"You have called and I have come. It is always good to see my friend Alexstrasza." *"I have watched! I have seen my world ruined by you pitiful insects! There must be order! I will have my world perfect again! Those who are not fit to serve me will be slain!"